


The Darkness

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Childhood, Community: fanfic100, Dark, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki can't see beyond the void</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Colourless"

Yuki huddled in a colorless void, his eyes shut tightly against the darkness around him. He heard slight noises everywhere; first a slight scrape behind him, then the rustle of silk ahead. Something creaked to the side, and then a bit of a slush from above.

To Yuki, the noises made the darkness even more unbearable, because he had no idea what was causing them, but it meant that _something_ was in here with him.

That thought alone had kept him from sleeping more than a few minutes at a time for weeks, and he felt tremors wrack his body even as he curled up as tightly as he could to prevent them.

Somewhere, out beyond this void, there were others, others like him. He’d been told this by Akito. But all he saw was darkness.


End file.
